EXO's Shortfic Compilation
by luhansgirlorz
Summary: [131231] SHORTFIC 1: [HunHan] MathematicaLove. Girl!Luhan Boy!Sehun.


Mathematicalove

hunhan/gs!luhan/AU

by: luhansgirlorz

* * *

Luhan menggembungkan pipinya kesal saat mendapati Sehun tengah bersandar pada dinding luar kelasnya—sementara jam pelajarannya masih akan berakhir sepuluh menit lagi. _Kenapa dia rajin sekali, sih? Aku saja malas!_, gerutu si gadis berambut cokelat karamel itu, sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk kembali memperhatikan penjelasan Park _sonsaengnim _tentang manusia purba.

Jadi, begini. Mulai hari ini, Sehun—yang merupakan guru magang di sekolahnya, sekaligus kekasihnya—akan menjadi guru les privat matematikanya. Semua gara-gara saat tes kemarin, Luhan mendapatkan nilai yang cukup memalukan—meski bukan tergolong nilai yang paling buruk di kelas. Luhan memang tak terlalu ambil pusing, dia memang tidak menyukai mata pelajaran itu. Tapi tidak dengan Sehun, begitu ia melihat nilai _indah _Luhan, dengan seenaknya ia langsung memutuskan untuk memberi pelajaran tambahan pada Luhan sepulang sekolah meski Luhan mati-matian menolaknya. Dan pada akhirnya, Luhan dengan terpaksa menerimanya, tentu setelah Sehun mengancamnya akan melapor pada orangtuanya. Beginilah susahnya punya kekasih yang berstatus guru di sekolahmu (meski hanya guru magang). Nilai jelek sedikit saja bawelnya setengah mati!

"Baiklah, pelajaran hari ini cukup sampai disini. Selamat siang."

Luhan hanya menggerutu sebal saat gurunya mengakhiri kegiatan belajar mengajar mereka hari ini. Itu artinya, ia harus keluar kelas, bertemu Sehun, pulang ke rumah, lalu memulai tambahan pelajaran matematika bersama Sehun. Dan Sehun tak akan membiarkannya kabur kemanapun dengan alasan apapun.

_Great_.

Luhan hanya mengangkat bahunya, pasrah. Tidak punya ide untuk kabur dari Sehun, jadi ia memutuskan untuk menuruti kemauan Sehun saja. Toh tidak akan lama.

Semoga saja.

"Aku duluan, Xiaolu.."

"_Ne_, hati-hati di jalan, Xiuxiu~" Luhan tersenyum sambil melambaikan sebelah tangannya pada gadis montok berpipi tembam yang tengah berlari-lari kecil keluar kelas bernama Xiumin itu. setelah kawannya itu menghilang di balik tembok, barulah ia beranjak dari tempatnya dan menghampiri Sehun—yang masih setia menunggunya di depan kelas. "Kenapa menunggu disini?" ujarnya sambil cemberut.

Sehun hanya terkekeh pelan. Tangannya terulur, mengusak lembut puncak kepala gadis itu dengan sayang. "Aku hanya tidak ingin rusa kecilku kabur."

"Aku tidak akan kabur darimu, Tuan Oh. Aku hanya ingin kabur dari jam tambahan matematika yang kau tawarkan—eh, ralat, yang kau paksakan." Luhan lagi-lagi menggerutu, membuat Sehun tertawa kecil melihat gadisnya yang menggemaskan. "Ini hanya matematika, kenapa kau keberatan sekali, sepertinya?"

"Kenapa aku harus rela menukar beberapa jam tidur siangku hanya untuk matematika?"

"Karena nilaimu benar-benar butuh pertolongan, sayangku.." Sehun mencubit pelan pipi Luhan yang menggembung lucu itu. "Anggap saja kita sedang kencan?"

"Kencan bersama matematika? Itu hal terkonyol yang pernah aku dengar, Tuan Oh."

"Tidak akan." Sehun tersenyum misterius. "Percayalah padaku. Kau pasti suka."

* * *

Luhan tengah melahap _pudding _cokelat dingin buatan Bibi Jang di ruang tengah, sementara ia menunggu Sehun berganti pakaian. Saat ini ia sedang berada di rumah Sehun untuk jam tambahan matematikanya. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia menginjakkan kakinya di rumah Sehun, sayangnya matematika yang dibencinya justru yang menjadi faktor utama penyebab dirinya menginjakkan kaki di rumah kekasihnya—entah ia harus bersyukur atau tidak.

Perhatian Luhan yang tadinya tertuju pada puding lezat dihadapannya teralihkan saat ia mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat—dan benar saja, saat gadis manis itu mendongakkan kepalanya, ia mendapatkan Sehun sedang berjalan menuruni tangga dalam balutan pakaian santai sambil menenteng beberapa buku. Luhan tertegun melihatnya—ia sudah sering melihat Sehun berpakaia non-formal, tapi ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Sehun berpenampilan sesantai ini. Mau tidak mau Luhan harus mengakui, bahwa Sehun memang luar biasa tampan.

"Hanya _pudding_?" Sehun mengerutkan keningnya saat ia mendapati apa yang dimakan Luhan. "Tidak ingin makan terlebih dahulu?"

Luhan meringis. "_Pudding_ saja cukup. Aku tidak lapar."

"Nanti kau harus makan sebelum pulang. Oke?"

Luhan meletakkan sendok kecilnya ke piring pudingnya, kemudian mengacungkan dua jempolnya sambil tersenyum lebar. Sehun hanya tertawa menanggapinya, kemudian mengusap puncak kepala Luhan dengan sayang—kebiasaannya saat Luhan mulai bertingkah menggemaskan di hadapannya.

"Baiklah, kita mulai saja." Sehun menyodorkan selembar kertas pada Luhan—dan yang bersangkutan menerimanya dengan wajah tertekuk. Lonceng penderitaannya sudah berbunyi bersamaan dengan berpindahnya kertas soal itu ke tangannya, dan Luhan hanya bisa berharap penderitaannya akan segera berakhir secepat mungkin.

_Baiklah, mari kita hajar soal pertama, Luhan.._

(9x – 7i) 3(3x – 7u)

Kening Luhan berkerut melihat soal ini. Ini 'kan soal anak SMP?

Luhan mengedikkan bahunya cuek. Mungkin Sehun berniat mengajarinya dari _dasar_, atau mungkin juga Sehun salah memberinya soal. Ya, mungkin saja. Yah, setidaknya, Luhan tidak harus merasa pusing jika pembukaannya adalah soal matematika SMP. Ia pasti bisa menyelesaikannya.

Luhan mulai mencorat-coret kertas itu. Gadis itu tampak serius sekali mengerjakan soalnya, membuat Sehun terkekeh. Ia tak sabar melihat reaksi Luhan saat gadis itu berhasil menyelesaikan soalnya yang pertama—soal yang Sehun buat _spesial _untuknya.

Menit pertama berlalu. Luhan masih serius dengan soal pertamanya, dan Sehun masih setia tersenyum memperhatikannya. Senyuman Sehun makin melebar saat ia melihat Luhan membelalakkan matanya, kemudian tersenyum sama lebarnya dengan dirinya. Sehun masih tetap pada posisinya saat Luhan menatapnya dengan mata berbinar, sebelum akhirnya gadis itu menarik tangannya dengan tergesa dan menciumnya tepat di bibir. Membuat Sehun terkejut untuk beberapa detik, sebelum akhirnya ia tersenyum dan membalas ciuman itu. Luhan masih menatapnya dengan mata berbinar ketika bibir mereka berpisah.

"Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan, Luhan-_ssi_?" tanya Sehun, pura-pura terkejut akan tingkah Luhan.

Luhan hanya mengedikkan bahunya. "Memberi sedikit pelajaran pada orang yang sedang berusaha menggombaliku dengan soal matematika, kurasa. Keberatan, Sehun _sonsaengnim_?"

"Tidak, asal kau menjawab pernyataanku dan menciumku sekali lagi."

"Modus." cibir Luhan pelan, namun setelahnya ia tersenyum lagi. "Tapi karena aku tak pernah sebahagia ini saat mengerjakan soal matematika, aku ingin sedikit berbaik hati dan mengabulkan keinginanmu."

Luhan beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri tempat duduk Sehun. Sehun hanya bisa mengulum senyum sambil menatap Luhan, menunggu dan menebak-nebak apa yang sekiranya akan dilakukan Luhan.

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan, Oh Sehun."

Dengan satu kalimat itu, Luhan mendudukkan dirinya di atas pangkuan Sehun—mengabaikan reaksi Sehun yang sepertinya sedikit terkejut karena tingkahnya yang se_berani _ini. Tangan Luhan bergerak ke belakang kepala Sehun, sedikit meremas rambut kekasihnya itu saat dirinya menghapus jarak diantara mereka dan menyatukan bibir mereka dalam sebuah ciuman lembut yang menghanyutkan. Keduanya tampak menikmati lumatan-lumatan yang mereka lakukan, dan tak jarang Luhan melenguh karenanya.

"Jadi, dimana jawabanku?" tanya Sehun saat mereka mengakhiri ciuman mereka. Luhan tersenyum. Gadis itu menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher kekasihnya dan bergumam. "_I love you, too_.."

* * *

9x – 7i 3(3x – 7u)

9x – 7i 9x – 21u

-7i -21u

7i 21u

i 3u

—_END_


End file.
